Lettre à Will
by Scarlett's Fics
Summary: OS. Que devient Elizabeth Swann après sa séparation avec Will ? La jeune femme raconte ses aventures dans une lettre... Post-AWE.


OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours : "Le destin d'Elizabeth après la fin de _AWE_"

**Lettre à Will  
**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : Peut-être que dans les rares occasions où la poursuite d'une juste cause impose un acte de vol des personnages de _PotC_, le vol des personnages de _PotC _lui-même peut devenir une juste cause..._

**...**

_Fort Remington, New Providence - 12 février 1728_

Mon cher Will,

J'écris ces mots sans grand espoir que tu puisses jamais les lire. J'ignore ce qu'il adviendra de cette lettre une fois que tout sera fini, mais je doute qu'elle tombe un jour entre tes mains. Alors, pourquoi m'acharner, te demanderas-tu ? Pourquoi remplir des pages qui ne seront jamais lues par un autre que moi-même ? Je ne le sais pas. Sans doute le besoin de me confier, d'extérioriser ce dont j'aurais tant aimé te faire part et dont tu ne sauras rien. Je n'ai personne à qui parler, aussi ai-je demandé du papier et une plume pour pouvoir laisser une trace écrite de ce que fut ma vie, cette vie solitaire que nous aurions dû partager.

Te rappelles-tu, quand nous étions enfants, nous nous étions promis l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité... Nous étions persuadés que rien ne nous séparerait, à l'époque. Quelle naïveté, quelle illusion. Nous avons été condamnés à ne nous aimer qu'une fois par décennie ; et à présent, même cet infime bonheur nous est arraché. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Will. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée que lorsque le Hollandais Volant jettera l'ancre sur les côtes caraïbes avec un capitaine impatient à son bord, je ne serai pas là pour assister au spectacle. Je ne pourrai pas te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ton corps contre le mien. Être heureuse. Qu'avons-nous fait à la vie pour qu'elle nous déteste à ce point ?

Mais je m'égare. Je m'étais jurée de t'écrire une lettre claire et concise, et voilà que déjà je laisse mes émotions brutes se coucher sur papier. Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort - notre sort. Il me reste peu de temps et je voudrais pouvoir tout te raconter...

Le jour où tu es parti, Will, ce jour terrible où je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais perdu. C'est au moment où j'ai vu les mâts du Hollandais disparaître à l'horizon, debout sur ce bout de plage désert, que je me suis rendue compte qu'avec toi partaient les derniers restes de ma vie antérieure. Dans les heures qui ont suivi ton départ, je me suis sentie plus abandonnée que jamais. J'ai honte de m'être laissée aller ainsi, mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que m'asseoir sur un rocher et pleurer, le coffre contenant ton cœur serré contre ma poitrine.

Seule pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'assimilais avec angoisse la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tu étais loin pour dix ans. Mon père était mort. James était mort, et avec lui, l'ultime attache à mon ancienne vie d'aristocrate anglaise. Jack Sparrow, la seule personne que je pouvais encore considérer comme un ami, était parti et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Je n'avais plus rien ni personne.

Bien sûr, il y avait Port-Royal. J'avais un certain nombre de connaissances là-bas, et surtout un héritage conséquent légué par mon père. Mais j'ai vite écarté toute possibilité de pouvoir y toucher un jour. Je suis une pirate. Pire, je suis leur reine. Ce jour-là, j'ai aussi réalisé que notre victoire contre l'armada de la_ East India Company_ n'écartait en aucun cas la menace contre la piraterie. En tuant Lord Beckett et ses lieutenants, nous n'avons pas tué la Company. J'étais probablement recherchée au même titre que les autres seigneurs pirates, et mon ancienne position d'aristocrate n'y changerait rien. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu plaider en ma faveur étaient mortes. Je devais accepter mon statut de hors-la-loi, accepter que ma vie ne serait plus jamais ce qu'elle était.

Je me rappelle à quel point, à Port-Royal, je rêvais d'une vie tumultueuse, vivant mille aventures en compagnies des pirates dont parlaient les livres... À présent, c'est réel. Sauf que je m'attendais pas à ce que l'aventure se termine ainsi - moi, sans rien ni personne, veuve après une journée de mariage. Madame Turner, portant le nom d'un époux qu'elle ne reverra que quelques rares fois dans son existence.

Tu te demandes sans doute comment j'ai fait pour vivre durant toutes ces années. Ou plutôt, comment j'ai fait pour survivre. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, loin de là. J'avais besoin d'argent, alors j'ai exercé diverses activités plus ou moins gratifiantes. J'ai travaillé dans une taverne peuplée de la pire espèce de mécréants. Moi, Elizabeth Swann, fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal, réduite à servir de la bière à un groupe d'ivrognes ? Tu dois avoir du mal à imaginer, Will... Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal. Mais j'ai appris à oublier que j'étais fille de gouverneur. J'ai pris l'habitude de mentir sur mon identité, prétextant des parents marins décédés et une famille eu Europe que j'avais l'intention d'aller rejoindre. J'ai tellement répété ce mensonge qu'au final, j'ai presque commencé à y croire.

J'ai vivoté de petits emplois pendant quelques semaines, logeant chez mes employeurs, me contentant du strict minimum, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser les autorités de peur de me faire reconnaître et arrêter. Heureusement, personne ne soupçonne que la reine des pirates ait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, aux longs cheveux blonds proprement relevés sur la nuque.

Et puis la nouvelle est tombée. Je me suis aperçue que je portais ton enfant.

Tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel j'étais. D'un côté, j'étais folle de bonheur à l'idée que le bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre était une trace de toi, un souvenir de notre union, le fruit de notre amour. De l'autre, j'étais paniquée. J'arrivais à peine à vivre seule, alors comment élever un enfant dans ces conditions ?

Pourtant, j'étais heureuse. Étrangement, je me sentais plus forte, presque comme si tu étais là, avec moi. J'ai pensé à ton expression et à ta joie lorsque, dans dix ans, tu ne trouverais non pas une mais deux personnes t'attendant sur les côtes caraïbes...

Ma grossesse s'est relativement bien passée. A force d'acharnement et d'une forte dose de chance, j'ai pu finir par m'installer dans une minuscule maison, tout en haut d'une falaise surplombant la mer. La maisonnette était délabrée et ridiculement petite, bien sûr, mais étant donné ma situation, c'était plus que ce que j'avais pu espérer. Elle se trouvait à l'écart d'un petit village, dont l'architecture me fait davantage penser à la campagne anglaise qu'au littoral d'Amérique centrale. Je m'y suis immédiatement sentie bien. J'ai eu la chance d'être entourée de voisins charmants, qui, une fois passée la suspicion initiale - tu t'imagines les rumeurs qui circulent sur une jeune femme seule et enceinte - se sont mis à me traiter avec amitié et tendresse. Je leur avais servi mon éternelle fable selon laquelle mon infortuné mari était mort en mer - au fond, ce n'était presque pas un mensonge...

Certes, ces villageoises étaient le genre commères que j'avais toujours détestées étant enfant, fouineuses et mauvaises langues, mais elles m'appréciaient et m'aidaient, et je leur en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Sans leur soutien moral et matériel, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. J'ai adopté un style de vie simple et rural, comme tant de familles modestes, gardant soigneusement une certaine distance avec mes trop curieuses voisines. Je cultivais mes propres légumes, sur un petit lopin de terre situé derrière la maison. Certaines saisons de bonne récolte, je pouvais même en vendre une petite partie. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en nourrissais moi-même. Si tu m'avais vue, Will... J'étais méconnaissable, à mille lieues des robes et des crinolines du temps de Port-Royal. Les mains sales, les cheveux emmêlés et des vêtements masculins maculés de terre, voilà à quoi ressemblait Elizabeth Turner.

Et puis l'enfant est arrivé. Je serais bien incapable de te décrire la joie que j'ai ressentie en admirant pour la première fois sa petite frimousse, qui déjà te ressemblait. L'enfant porte le nom de son père, comme il se doit, mais je le surnomme Willy. J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là pour partager avec nous ces merveilleux moments. Ce bébé me donnait une énergie nouvelle, j'avais retrouvé une vraie raison de vivre. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu que tu puisses assister à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premiers jeux. Comme j'aurais voulu que le petit Willy puisse jouer avec son père, comme les autres enfants du village.

Les semaines, les mois et les années se sont succédées, Will, et bien qu'elles aient été remplies de bonheur et d'émotion, je n'arrive pas à t'en dire grand-chose. Willy grandissait vite, me surprenait chaque jour. mes relations avec les commères étaient stables et agréables. Notre fils jouait avec une fillette de deux ans de plus que lui, je voyais rire et babiller, et je pense qu'il était heureux. Tout aurait pu continuer indéfiniment...

Mais encore une fois, il a fallu que le destin s'en mêle. Ma plume tremble dans ma main à la simple pensée de cet enchaînement d'événements qui m'ont amenée ici, dans cette cellule, à quelques heures de ma mort. Je vais mourir, Will. Je vais mourir sans t'avoir vu une dernière fois. Comment te l'expliquer ? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Je pourrais te parler en détail de cette journée pluvieuse où l'on a frappé à ma porte, tôt le matin. Je pourrais te décrire mon choc en voyant, sur le seul de ma maison, le grand capitaine Sparrow en personne, dieu sait comment il m'avait retrouvée. Mais je ne veux pas m'appesantir sur ces événements. Je n'arrive pas à mettre suffisamment d'ordre dans mes pensées pour pouvoir te l'écrire. Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Jack était aux anges, et n'a pas réussi à contenir longtemps la raison de sa visite. J'ai eu du mal à en croire mes oreilles lorsqu'il a sorti de sa poche une flasque d'eau claire, et m'a annoncé avec un sourire radieux qu'il avait trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence. Tu connais Jack, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est capable des pires mensonges. Mais je l'ai cru. Cette fois, j'étais persuadée qu'il disait la vérité. Sa joie était trop palpable pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'une affabulation...

Le croiras-tu, Will, si je te dis que Jack Sparrow, habituellement si égoïste et intéressé uniquement par son bien-être personnel, me proposait de boire l'eau de la Fontaine ? Croiras-tu que, loin de nous avoir oubliés, il était revenu me voir dans l'intention de me procurer la vie éternelle, et avec, la possibilité de te revoir tous les dix ans jusqu'à l'éternité ? J'ai honte de mon comportement, mais au début, j'avais tant de mal à croire à ses histoires que je n'ai pas été très chaleureuse avec lui. Il m'a fallu entendre le récit détaillé de ses aventures pour qu'enfin, je commence à assimiler l'incroyable histoire et le fabuleux trésor qu'il en avait ramené.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ai alors porté les lèvres à la fiole que Jack me tendait. J'avais l'impression d'accomplir un rituel sacré. Peux-tu imaginer boire un liquide qui te donnera la jeunesse éternelle ?

C'est une heure plus tard que l'on a de nouveau frappé à ma porte. Jack était encore là, et me racontait les multiples péripéties auxquelles il avait pris part durant ses quatre ans d'absence. Il m'a demandé si j'attendais quelqu'un. Bien sûr, je n'attendais personne. Il était très tôt, et mes voisines n'avaient pas l'habitude de venir me rendre visite à l'improviste, et surtout pas à l'aube.

En y repensant, je crois que j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû voir venir le danger. Jack l'avait probablement flairé, lui, puisqu'il a tiré son sabre de son fourreau. Moi, je suis restée assise à table, perplexe, comme une idiote. Je n'ai même pas réagi lorsqu'une flopée de soldats en uniforme ont pénétré dans la pièce principale de ma maison, baïonnette au poing, hurlant des ordres. Je n'ai pu qu'assister, pétrifiée, à la malheureuse tentative de Jack de se défendre, avant qu'un coup de crosse sur l'arrière du crâne ne le mette hors d'état de nuire. Je ne me suis même pas débattue lorsque trois soldats m'ont empoignée pour me traîner hors de la maison, pendant que trois autres transportaient un Jack à demi assommé. J'étais dans un état second. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer.

Ce n'est que plus tard, dans ce cachot où je me trouve encore, que j'ai appris comment on nous avait trouvés. Un homme du village - qui, je l'ignore - avait apparemment vu un homme d'allure suspecte gravir la colline en direction de ma maison. Il avait alors alerté les autorités, soupçonnant l'homme d'être un flibustier. Il exigeait une récompense, m'a-t-on dit.

Je n'ai pas revu Jack après qu'on nous jette dans deux cellules séparées. Sans doute est-il promis au même sort que moi. On ne fait pas de cadeaux aux pirates. Inutile de te préciser la sentence qui est tombée, Will. Celle dont nous avion déjà sauvé Jack une fois, à Port-Royal. Celle à laquelle ont été condamnés tant de pirates. La pendaison.

J'ai peur, Will. Je ne vais pas prétendre le contraire, je serais incapable de jouer les braves. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de voir ma vie s'achever dans quelques heures. Je pense à mon fils. Je n'ai pas vu les soldats fouiller la maison, mais sans doute l'ont-ils fait à présent. Quel sort est réservé aux fils de pirates ? J'ai peur pour lui mille fois plus que pour moi. J'ai sangloté des heures durant, dans ma prison, à l'idée qu'on puisse m'enlever mon fils de trois ans pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais promise à l'immortalité, et à présent je vais mourir. Tu ne me verras pas t'attendre sur la falaise, Will. Mon existence se termine de façon misérable, ici et maintenant.

Les larmes vont tremper le papier si je continue à écrire. Je ne saurais quoi te dire d'autre. Je doute fort que tu lises un jour ces mots, mais cela m'a fait du bien de les écrire. Je vais arrêter ici mon récit, Will. Te dire que je t'aime, que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Sois heureux. Ne pleure pas.

Adieu, mon amour.

Ton Elizabeth


End file.
